Gorillas and Beansprouts
by MamonTheKiller
Summary: A collection of oneshots about The blonde gorilla girl and beansprout boy, mostly established relationships. Ratings may vary, though it might mostly be K and T
1. Ice Skating

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nisekoi. Duhduh.**

* * *

"What was I on when I agreed to this?"

"Nothing. Now man up and let me teach you. As much as I would love to drag you around, scaring the ever living crap out of you, I would prefer you actually have fun while we're here."

"I appreciate the concern. Really, I'm in tears for your kindness-" A light punch to the shoulder, causing him to topple a little. Raku grabs on to her arms to steady himself, just barely.

"- But I don't think I'd ever find ice skating fun, honey." She laughs, ignoring him.

"Angle your feet for me." He followed obediently but not without rolling his eyes. He found himself feeling more stable, though which he was thankful for. His legs were starting to cramp up from all the pressure he's been putting on them ever since he put these damn skates on

"Walk towards me. Don't glide, though. Just lift your feet." He did so, slipping every other step he took. Chitoge stood by, ready to catch him.

"See? Baby steps for a baby beansprout." She teased. He huffed in annoyance.

"Kidding! You're doing great." She places her hands on her waist, letting go of him. He panics a little as she skates back a few inches away from his reach.

"Now!" she smiles. "Glide towards me." Her arms open.

"You're killing me here."

"Glide or I will back up 10 inches." He pushes his skates against the ice, effectively propelling him forward but his other foot left heavy in mid-air causing him to topple to his side. Chitoge rushed to him but was pulled down along with him as they both fell. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, taking the shock of the fall, hitting shoulder first against the freezing cold floor.

He hissed in pain, still holding his girlfriend in his arms. She leaned to the side effectively straddling him as he laid flat on his back, an arm over his eyes.

"Oh my God, Raku are you OK? Is anything broken? I'm so sorry. " she quickly turned her attention to his shoulder, examining it over the multiple layers of clothing. He groaned.

"Honey, I think it's broken." He hissed, tensing up. Chitoge started to panic, blubbering apologizes and trying to peel back his thick jacket to take a closer look. She could feel tears string from the corners of her eyes. If she hadn't been so insistent…

She felt him shake beneath her.

Soon followed by fits of laughter.

"You LITTLE-" Raku clamped his hand on her mouth.

"Ah ah ah, honey. There are children around." He teased further, raising his eyebrow smugly.

Her face flushed pure red, with both embarrassment and rage. But somewhere in between the slaps and pounding fists on his heaving chest (heaving from all the laughing, that is.), she sighed a very thankful sigh of relief.

* * *

"Oh c'mon. I was joking!" the boy chuckled slightly at his stubborn girlfriend.

"You are such an idiot." They had left the ice skating rink, calling it a day. Chitoge was still annoyed by the whole ordeal but really, she was just too embarrassed and mad at herself to face him. If she hadn't forced him to ice skate with her, he wouldn't have fell. Sure nothing was broken, but she could imagine it still hurt. She should know, she fell countless of times before when she was a child.

The blonde could only guess how painful it felt with the weight of another person was added to the equation.

"Chitoge." He held her hand and brought it up to his lips. "I'm fine, see?" she looked away, still blushing like mad.

"We shouldn't have went." She mumbled under her breath, refusing to look at him. He sighed, a soft smile forming on his lips.

"I had fun though."

"You did not. You said so yourself!"

"You made it fun for me."

"Since when were you this cheesy?"

"I can be romantic when I want to." She snorted. He glared, offended. People stared at the couple as they walked down the snow powdered streets.

"I'm still mad though." A puff of smoke escaped her lips.

"After ramen, you won't be." Raku swung his arm around her shoulder.

"Shut up and feed me, beansprout." The blonde demanded, hiding the smile that was persistently crept onto her flushed face. He noticed this and laughed.

"That's my Gorilla." Raku leg was soon introduced to Chitoge's foot soon afterward.

* * *

 **AN: Please let me know if anything is too OOC! I'm trying to work on getting Raku's personality right. Kinda guessing a little bit here because I assume Single-CrushingOnMultipleGirls Raku is different from Boyfriend Raku and idk, ALSO Is Chitoge a little _too_ Tsundere here? Or is it just me? I have no idea so pls help me ohmystars Jesus take the wheel.**


	2. Claude Jr

**Disclaimer: I _still_ do not own Nisekoi.**

* * *

Raku was not amused.

He wasn't crazy to act this way, he justified. Any guy wouldn't exactly jump at the idea of their girlfriend being asked out by very popular, very sparkly and very rich foreign exchange students. Naturally, he didn't like it. Fucking duh.

What he didn't like even _more_ was the fact that his _girlfriend_ actually _agreed to meet up with him_. Of course, she later explained that the situation was much more complicated that it seemed to be. This particular new student was actually, like them, was also an heir to a mafia gang. A European sector and very, quote on quote _influential_ one too, judging by her father's seriousness about the matter.

The matter being to get on this guy's good side all while not letting the Yakuza find out to avoid total chaos amongst gangs. Possibly the destruction of the town, even.

But with all that being said, Raku was still not amused.

"I'll come with you." She scoffed, fixing her hair up into a high ponytail and tying it off with her signature red ribbon. In his vision, he could only see her fingers fiddling with her hair and her silhouette behind the fabric of the changing panels.

"What's the point in going on the date then?" His frustration lined the sigh that he slowly blew past his lips. He knew it was stupid to think she's agree to it but how she said "date" instead of something like "meet up", "get together.", **ANYTHING** that didn't imply some sort of romantic or intimate pretense irritated him further.

"Raku! You still there, beansprout?" The young Yakuza blinked, looking up from his thoughts of annoyance. His girlfriend was currently peeking out of her changing spot, only her head and a glimpse of her shoulder visible to him.

"Make yourself useful and help me zip this thing up, will ya?" He obliged, standing up from his spot at the edge of her bed. Raku carefully walked past the scraps of clothing and shoes strewn across the floor and makes his way towards her.

Her back was exposed, facing him. She was currently holding up a beautiful little floral number. He almost forgot that she was wearing this for the amusement of that stupid little rich kid. Almost. Chitoge coughed, grabbing his attention yet again. She flashed an amused smile at him but couldn't deny the redness of her cheeks.

"Are you just gonna stand there like a dead fish or…?" He quickly turned his head, embarrassed but proceeded to pull the zipper up, his fingers brushing the skin of her back. Raku detected a small shiver from her and he could have sworn her cheeks grew a shade darker.

"Thank you. _Now-_ " Unexpectedly spinning, the blonde accidentally (he assumed it was an accident, that is.) whipping her hair in his face. She faced him, hands on her hips, her weight on one foot and a single eyebrow lifted high.

"What's eating you up, Darling?" Eyes wide with surprise, he answered.

"N-Nothing. Why do you ask?" Not a very convincing answer.

"Don't give me that. I know you too much. **Tell me**."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Honey."  
"You've been silent and weird since this morning when you arrived. Something is _up._ "

"You're clearly imagining things."

"Is it because of my date with mini Claude?" That was very true, he mentally nodded. The guy did look uncannily similar to the protective white haired, four eyed bodyguard. Only difference was he was younger and Italian.

He remained silent.

"Raku." A hand draped itself onto his shoulder, slowly sliding up towards his neck then found itself planted still onto the side of his face, cradling it… before smacking him sideways.

"The hell, Chitoge?!" Stumbling onto the side of her bed as he grumbled.

"Please don't tell me you're worried about me leaving you for tha guy."

"I can't help it, geez! He's rich and foreign and might actually not be as much of a dick as we expect. Not to mention, the guy was practically drooling when he saw you. You can't blame me for worrying." His voice muffled. At some point in time, he had buried himself into her pillow as a sad attempt to hide his very red, very embarrassed face from her.

"But he's not you though."

"…what?" He tentatively peeled the pillow off his face to stare at the flustered blonde in front of him.

She sighed and sat down next to him, twiddling with the hem of her dress.

"He might be rich and foreign and… not dick-esque but he still isn't you. I honestly couldn't care less if he was all that stuff and more. He's not gonna be the guy I fall for because, quite frankly that seat's already taken. You get me?" She was soon attacked by two arms wrapping themselves around her and pulling her onto somebody's lap, pulling her close.

She gladly gave in, hugging back and chuckling slightly at the cheesiness of it all. Chitoge softly let herself be held by her jealous but now reassured boyfriend as she softly pet his hair.

"Who knew the Gorilla had a soft spot for me?" He laughed in her arms, the grip on his hair grew tighter but he continued to laugh, ignoring the slight pain.

"Ah, well Raku. Handsome, rich, foreign guys aren't really my type. Apparently I'm attracted jealous little beansprouts." Chitoge expected him to insult her back and do that cute little glare he did whenever she found a better retaliation than his while they engaged in their daily friendly ( sometimes, more often than not, flirtatious) tease offs. But instead he smiles softly, hugging her closer before muttering.

"Sucks to be you then." Chuckling, she hugs him too, her chin resting on top of his hair as he snuggles deeper into her chest.

"Yeah, sucks to be me." They sit there for a minute or two, holding each other. Her hand returned to pet his hair, sometimes brushing across the two white pins that never seem to come off. Around them were her clothes, scattered all over the floor, hanging from her vanity and changing divider and all over her bed which he was leaning on for support. The beehive princess sighed at the calm, sweet silence that surrounded them

That is until she feels soft kisses pepper the side of her neck.

"Raku." The indigo haired beansprout smiled up at her innocently only for a second before continuing his sweet torture, mischievousness lurking behind his actions.

"Yes?"

"Not really the… best t-time. I'm gonna be late…f-for… for the…" She found herself losing more and more of her ability to think straight. Hands slowly snaking themselves around his neck and in his hair, absolutely melting into him.

"For?"

"The date." She managed to get out but just barely. He grinned against her skin, a devious glint in his eyes as continued, ignoring her resistant yet self- contradicting responses to his actions.

"Pretty boy can wait a minute...or ten"

* * *

 **AN: Jesus, that ending was not my best work. In fact this whole thing seemed somewhat eh to me. But never the less, it's still my baby and I love it. I'll be probably making at least 3 more of these things but Im not so sure yet. Really hoped you enjoyed all that :D Till the next chapter.**


	3. AN Im terribly sorry :

Hi guys :D Im so sorry for all who expected update to be a new chapter : I ,unfortunately am in the dreaded writer's block. I cannot think of situations I can put these two that are different and new. I really really want to write more of these things so I **need** your help. Please, please, PLEASE send me requests, prompts or scenes! I'd absolutely love it if they were fluffy and sweet but I wont shun angsty stuff completely. Just no shmex pls, I am horrible at writing anything above make out scenes XD. I'll post as soon as possible. The next chapter of this will probably come out tomorrow or the day after.

Thank you so much for actually reading my stuff. Even if its only 5 or 6 of you guys hahaha. I'm actually extremely thrilled that somebody even bothered to click this hahahah. Anywho, TEAM CHITOGE all the way, Im sorry and thank you :

-R


	4. Bed Head and Flustered Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own this frustratingly amazing show**

* * *

Chitoge hummed, spinning the mechanical pencil in her hand. She looked around the room. Shuu was teasing Ruri about their inevitable romance that was bound to happen solely because they both have glasses, Onodera was quickly jotting down answers as if she needed to get them down on the paper before she forgets it entirely and beansprout had his head buried in his arms, dozing off.

They were having their weekly study group sessions and this meeting I particular was calmer, uneventful. Not the usual, yelling, incisive teasing or the occasional debate for who gets to sit next to Raku. Maybe it was because Tachibana was sick.

An idea pops into a certain bespectacled, cat mouthed best friend of Raku's.

"Chitoge-chan, you should really wake Raku there before he drools all over his papers."

"He drools?" She chokes back a laugh. Shuu mischievously leans in closer to her as if to tell a secret.

"A river." She clamps a hand over her mouth, not wanting to wake the sleeping beansprout. Though imagining him suddenly jerk awake with a tiny waterfall pouring out of his mouth, an ugly confused look on his face. She couldn't resist. Quickly taking out her phone, she readies her camera to capture sweet blackmail material.

"Oh, darliiiing." She gently shakes him by the shoulders.

.

She almost drops her phone. Less could be said for her heartbeat.

.

The white pins that were usually crossed against each other had fallen to the table. Indigo hair messy and ruffled, some parts sticking out in weird, gravity defying angles and some, namely his bangs hung lower than normal. Matching eyes drowsy and confused and a little glassy, eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly parted, not a drop of drool at sight.

Instead of blackmail material, she received a sudden shot of heat to her cheeks and a seizuring heart. (If that's even a real word)

"Chitoge?" She didn't think it was possible to turn even _more_ flustered but she stands corrected. His usual comforting, kind and calm voice was replaced with something that sounded husky and rough and sexy and _stop._ She would have mentally slapped herself for being way too attracted to this if she wasn't so goddamn distracted. He lifts his eyebrow, questioningly.

Her thumb, with a mind of its own, pressed down. A flash of light blinked followed by the sound of a click from her phone.

"Did you just-?"

"N-NO! I uh I didn't, WAIT ok S-Shuu and I- You! B-but-"Her babbling was cut short by Shuu, repeatedly smacking the table, his laughter probably echoing the halls of the Ichijou household.

Onodera, with a hand on her lips, holding back her own laughter while Ruri, eyes still blank but cheeks puffed, little snorts escaping her.

Chitoge, still as red as a tomato, turned to Raku, not really knowing what else to do tackles him. Amongst the punches and "stupid stupid beansprout!" Raku seemed to turn his attention to Shuu who was giving him the biggest grin and a thumbs up.

Her phone, which sat open on the table displayed a picture of a sleepy, bedhead ridden yakuza heir that will soon be the reason for late restless nights with hands covering flushed softly smiling faces.

* * *

 **AN: OK so i wrote this while i was still stuck in my writer block funk so it wasnt able to express their personalities properly. Frustratingly though, i managed to get this out looking decent-ish. Its waaaay to K for my own liking tbh. I promise I'll do better next chapter! if not, you have my permission to kick me in the appendix. Till the next chapter 3**


	5. My Hero

**Disclaimer: Dont own Nisekoi, Sadly never will :**

* * *

"What the hell am I gonna do with you?" She sat him down next to her vanity. Quickly rummaging through her drawers, she pulled out a small red pouch with white bold letters printed on it. Raku didn't quite know what it said, considering it was written in English but he thankfully wasn't beat up to much in the head to assume it wasn't anything else other than a first aid kit.

"Isn't that usually my line?" Chitoge didn't answer, instead dabbing alcohol on his scratched up knuckles which caused him to hiss at the stinging pain. She then proceeded to wrap the entire thing in bandages, still silent.

"At least talk to me." The blonde looked at him. He was scuffed, indigo hair messily stuck out in all directions. His uniform rumpled and ripped in some places. He had some bruises and even a few cuts along his arms and face. More seemed to be hiding themselves beneath his torn up button down.

"You're a moron."

"It's something." Silence.

"I'm sorry I got into a fight."

"You told me before, didn't you? On our first date you told me I shouldn't hit those perverts because it would be like stooping down to their level."

"Well yeah…"

"Yeah…And?"

"And it's true. You shouldn't fight guys like that."

"You are not making any sense right now." He sighed, lifting his hand to scratch his head but winced as a shot of pain cut through his shoulder.

"Two 2nd years saw you with Claude and the Bee Hive guys. They even took pictures, the creeps. Figured you were an heir, like me. They planned to blackmail you, convince you to go out with them or else they'd spread rumours."

"Are they-?"

"They're fine. B-Both of them actually just got out of kendo club practice when we, uh fought."

"You mean to tell me they had _bamboo swords_ when you guys brawled?"

"Hey, I'm alive aren't I?" He joked

Chitoge sighed. Relieved that he was ok, aside from a few sizable bruises and scratches. Nothing serious. She couldn't help but smile. Her beansprout was tough and she was oddly proud of him. She still couldn't believe how incredible he was getting into a fight with guys that had _fucking swords_ , _win_ and still managed to _**walk to her house.**_ Incredibly stupid, but incredible none the less.

"Lift your shirt up before I add to your collection of bruises." He obliged but not before lifting an eyebrow smugly.

"Shouldn't we be kissing first before this?"

"I swear-"

"I'm kidding!" After popping the buttons, he peeled his shirt off himself revealing the damage underneath. But that didn't stop Chitoge from blushing.

She examined his chest. A mix of purples, blues and deep reds blended and blotted across certain spots on his chest. Some made it obvious that a long blunt weapon was used to hit across his chest as well as hard jabs. He took the beating extremely well, considering he walked about a mile with no assistance and in blazing heat.

But despite trying to distract herself with all that, she still couldn't help but flush at how he managed to look dangerously tempting without a shirt on. It didn't help that she needed to actually get up close in order to help him.

"Are you just gonna stand there like a dead fish or…?" He mimicked her, recalling a situation quite similar to this. But unfortunately ( for her, that is ) , _she_ was now the one stupidly gawking at her half naked boyfriend, looking like a flustered idiot instead of the other way around.

She quickly made work with the long white strip of cloth, wrapping it around his injured midsection and chest. Patching up the purple hued blotches on his lower abdomen and shoulder, all while trying to _keep it together._

The atmosphere around them was stagnant, calm and quiet. Only the sounds of rustling bandages and snipping scissors echoed against the walls of the massive bedroom. The blonde smiled at her work, secretly thankful that she didn't jump him right then and there and kept composure.

"Done. Let me just get yoooouuuwait!" An idea suddenly pops in her head as she hurriedly searched for a marker.

"What are you-"

"Shush." She scribbled, dragging the marker across the surface of the overlapping bandages across his chest. After a few seconds of his girlfriend ran her marker along the surface of his wrapped up chest with the oddest yet cutest smile on her face, she jumped up and grabbed the hand mirror by her vanity and held it up.

"There! Perfect." Raku, confused looked down at the bundle of bandages and black markings before glancing at himself in the mirror.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Inspiration hits me sometimes. This, by far is one of the best ones yet." He laughed, pulling her closer by the waist. They both admired her work in the mirror before erupting in laughter.

"My Hero." She said before leaning in to softly plant her lips on his, smiling against them. She gently placed her hands against his bandaged chest, black ink staining it in the shape of a superman logo with a poorly drawn beansprout in the very center.

* * *

 **AN: Halluuuu! So yeah hahaha. Hope its better than the last chapter. I really don't wanna get kicked in the appendix, thankyouverymuch. Anywho, Chitoge got real soft there by the end, hope thats oki with you. ALSO, Have ya'll read the new manga chapters yet? Jesus Christ, I've been screaming since yesterdayyyy! If you haven't read it yet and have only watched the anime, I am telling you right now _so much shet has happened and i cannot handle it, man._ All I'm gonna say is that i have a 3 boxes of industrial sized tissues, a barrel of ice cream and my heart in one hand ready to be dropped and stomped on. **

**Anywhayz, I reaallyyy hope you liked this chapter and thank you sm for reading it. Till the next chapter 3**


	6. A Confession

**Disclaimer: i dO NoT owN nIseKOi**

* * *

"Go out with me, Kirisaki senpai!" A red tinted face framed by dark green hair looked up at her with plea before aggressively bowing his head down. His name was Matshushita Takeru, a second year. He was popular with the girls in his level but seemed to only have eyes for a certain blonde heiress that he once had the pleasure of playing against in a soccer match. He had never been so happy to loose in his entire life.

Chitoge on the other hand had not noticed the effect she had on the boy when she offered him her hand when he fell to the ground, failing to block the ball she so expertly kicked. From that day on, he planned to make her his. Except of course for one small obstacle.

 _Ichijou Raku_ , the schmuck heir to the Shūei Clan yet fails to posses a single tough bone in his body. It boggled his mind that she picked him to be her boyfriend. What was so special about this guy? What did she, the beautiful and perfect Kirisaki-senpai see that in this boring little goody two shoes? He doesn't even play sports!

He basically jumped out of his seat when he was informed of their little argument that resulted into the trashing of their classroom and upturned desks and chairs scattered the hallway next to it. Takeru quickly planned his confession that night, even practicing a few insults and cold glances that he might need to throw at that spineless bozo when he crosses paths with him as the soccer player walks around the halls with a new girlfriend in his arms.

"Matsushita-kun, um. You see, I'm flattered, really-" The boy stared into her eyes, silver desperation boring into her blue ones. That and along with the amount of determination in them is starting to make her a bit nervous.

"I know that you just broke up with Ichijou but I've never felt this strongly about someone before. I really really like you! We would look so perfect together." He suddenly snatched her hands, squeezing them very tightly. She flinched at his suddenness, softly wanting to slip her hand away from him. Partly due to the fact that what was saying wasn't exactly...true.

You see, they did have a particularly nasty fight the other day and haven't been talking since because- well, they are equally as stubborn. But truth is, they never really said anything about breaking up. Sure, A few chairs were thrown here and there (mostly from her), their screams may or may not have reached the top floor and the pool and maybe the soccer field as well but not a single thing they said had implied or confirmed them splitting up.

Or so she hoped that wasn't the case.

"So please, Senpai." His grasp on her tightened as he forced his fingers to intertwine with hers.

"Go out with me..." He leaned in close. Too close for her taste. She was backed up against a wall. She knew she could easily kick him out of the way but she didn't want to resort to violence. Even if this kid was pushing it a bit _too_ much. She was already neck deep in punishment for unleashing a tornado inside the classroom.

"Takeru-"

His hands caged her, trapping her against the side of the building. When she noticed him leaning in with a look in his eyes and a stare to her lips was when she started to panic. _oh shit._

 **"Oi."**

The boy jumped slightly at the voice to face a poker faced, pin wearing upperclassman he had grown to dislike.

"Ichijou."

"Ichijou- _ **senpai**_ _._ "

"What are you doing here?" Takeru practically growled. Chitoge, still semi-pinned to the side of the school building, couldn't seem to decide whether to be grateful, nervous or surprised. The look in her eyes clearly showed her choice in the latter.

"'Was just about to fetch my girlfriend, why? Did I interrupt something?" Raku asked with a smile. His voice was surprisingly intimidating, though it sounded exactly the same. Still casual, calm and collected but with an underlying eeriness that couldn't be shaken off.

"Don't give me that crap. You guys broke up."

"Ah." He shook his head as he slowly drew closer. The sound of his shoes softly sinking in and kicking the gravel beneath them as he walked closer and closer started towards him. Stopping mere inches from him, he asked;

"Now, who told you that?" Deep, menacing dark blues stared directly into his. It was at this point when Takeru realized that he was a little scared of Ichijou Raku.

"B-But the big fight from yesterday. The classroom was completely destroyed-"

"A fight's a fight, but we never broke up, isn't that right Chitoge?" He briefly turned to the blonde with a sweet, confident smile that somewhat covered up how damn nervous he was when he asked this.

"Y-Yeah." The blonde inwardly sighed in relief. She looked at the boy in front of her, slightly guilty for that look of hurt and discourage that sunk in but only for just a second. His face soon contorted back into a scrawl.

"I-I don't care _._ She's sweet and beautiful and feminine-" Raku snorted while Chitoge was mentally throwing rocks at him. "- and deserves someone better that the likes of _you."_

"You're right."

"And another damn thi- wait what?"

"You're absolutely right. I don't deserve her." The young yakuza heir glanced at the beehive princess who

"I have no idea what she sees in me, to be honest. It's true, what you said about her. Chitoge's incredibly kind and sweet. She's gorgeous, talented, intelligent…But once you get to see the real her…" He winks at his glaring blushing mess of a girlfriend.

"She's so much better than what you think she is. I don't know what the hell she was thinking when she fell for someone as boring as me but she did." A hand suddenly gripped the lowerclassman's collar, causing him to flinch. His feet barely touched the ground as he was lifted up painfully by the neck.

"And I'd be such an idiot if I let someone like her slip through my fingers and fall into someone like you."

Raku's eyes faded into a dark, menacing shade of blue.

"Got it?"

"A-And what if I d-don't?"

"I'm sure you heard about what happened to the 2 kendo club members that showed up with black eyes and bruises, correct?"

"There's n-n-no way that was y-"

"If you really want to know, I'd be happy to show you." With a smug smile, he watched as the sophomore scrambled out of his grip and stumble out of the place with a tail between his legs.

A cough soon caught his attention. He slowly turned to face a fiery blonde with arms crossed and pink lips formed into a smirk.

"The real me, huh?" He shrugged, his face slightly flooding with red.

"You ok?" She nodded

"L-Look, I'm sorry-" Shushing him, she yanked his collar, bringing him closer for her to plant her lips on his. Her apology to him. His hands encased her, with palms flat against the cement wall that she leaned on for support. Time seemed to stop as they both enjoyed each other's presence and touch but soon caught up to them in the form of oxygen deprivation.

She smiled at him, with lips swollen and red. A hand crawled up to rest itself on his cheek as she said the 3 words she's been wanting to say to him for hours now.

"Darling. Ramen. Now." He laughed as he grasped her hand to pull her away from the wall to swinging his arm around her as they made their way out of the courtyard.

"Poor guy, didn't know what he was getting himself into." He teased. Chitoge gasped humorously, poking his side as hard as she can, causing him to jerk away a bit.

"Do I have to throw a desk at you again or are we gonna have a problem?"

"Oh, you know I love you."

"Mhmm." She hummed with a smile.

"You're not even gonna say it back?"

"I'll say it back once I get my ramen." And with a wink, they left the campus and made their way to a very familiar ramen shop with Raku's wallet already in his hand.

Surely enough she did, accompanied with warm breathy chuckles against his lips and a hand tangled in his hair.

* * *

 **AN: HaiHai :3 This is the longest one so far! ( daswutshesaidhohohoho) I hope you liked it, because I struggled a little by the end (mostly because i cant write when its noisy around and my fam's tv volume preferences are extremely frustrating.) but I think this one turned out ok? Any problems, critiques and comments are very very welcome hehe.**

 **Also, is it just me or do you think Onodera's the promised girl? DO NOT GET ME WRONG, the day i start supporting anybody other than my sweet baby tsuntsun Chitoge will be the day that Shuu discovers he has a key as well BUTBUTBUTT I honestly believe she's the key holder! BUT i reaaallly really reaaaaally think that it wont really matter because regardless of who gets the locket unlocked, all that stuff happened in the pasttt. I STRONGLY BELIEVE with all of my shipper heart/s that he will choose Chitoge in the end! IDK just wanted to tell ya'll my thoughts on the whole PROMISED GIRL situation. Watcha think?**

 **But ofc, whatever happens, I will go down with these two adorable morons and I will sink to the bottom of the fandom sea with this beautiful ship and I know yall will too. Till the next chapter, lovelies c:**


	7. Pocky Game

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Beansprout."

"Yes, Gorilla?" He casually flipped through the pages of his manga.

"How do you play the Pocky game?" Raku froze. An evil glint forming in his eyes as he slowly put down his book to face his clueless blonde gorilla of a girlfriend.

"Pocky game?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah, Misa-chan keeps emailing me about how its _so_ fun. You know about it?"

"Yeah, I know about it."

"Have you played it?"

"In middle school, once."

"Can we play it?" His smirk grew bigger.

"You sure?" She cocked her head confused with an eyebrow raised high. Was asking really necessary?

"Yeees? Why? Is it dangerous or something? Does it hurt?"

"Oh, no. It's harmless and actually pretty fun when you play it with the right person." Oh how he loved taking advantage of his half-American girlfriend's cluelessness about these kind of things. He was more than willing to educate her. She just wanted to learn and he was more than happy to provide answers. And maybe even a demo or two.

"It is a competition right?" Typical Chitoge, always looking for a competition to beat him in. Though this time, he wouldn't mind losing to her.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm so gonna win."

"You don't even know how to play!"

"Then teach me, oh wise beansprout sensei"

"You have some?"

"Oh. Right." She dragged her bag towards her, pulling out a green box of Pocky before handing it to him.

"Prepared, are we?" she blushed a bit.

"Shut up, I've been curious about it for a while now." He chuckled, carefully opening the box and the plastic bag that encased the matcha flavoured candy.

"Rules are simple, whoever gets to the middle of the stick wins, let go and you lose. Got it?"

" Yeah but how do you-" Chitoge's face flushed as he placed the end of the pocky stick in his mouth, leaving the other end hanging and open. Ready for her to bite onto. He winked, his teeth keeping the stick straight as his lips formed a devilish smirk.

"…ohhh."

"What's wrong, Chitoge? Afraid to lose?" She glared at her cocky boyfriend. Leaning forward, she bit onto the other end, eager to win.

"Go."

They inched closer and closer, the chocolate covered bridge that connected them slowly decreasing in size. Her cheeks were on fire yet she refused to back down from a challenge. She couldn't lie though, this was exceptionally fun.

Raku, never once dropping the smirk from his lips, stared into her bright blue eyes that resembled the ocean on a sunny day but burned with a fire he knew all too well. A fire that slowly, entrancingly morphed into something more than just competitiveness. Something he was always happy to see and more than happy to reciprocate.

Blue orbs fluttered close as her lips felt the warmth that emanated from his. The taste of green tea and chocolate still lingered on her mouth as it finally met his. She found herself craving not only the sweet taste of her favourite flavour of pocky, but also the very familiar taste of her beansprout.

It seemed that she wasn't the only one that thought so, as his tongue traced her bottom lip, eager to taste not really the chocolate that still resided in her mouth but the equally as sweet and much more addicting taste of his honey. Such a perfect nickname, now that he thought about it.

After a few moments of heated "competition", the two broke apart, not a pretzel stick connecting the two but a small glistening string that showed proof of their little ministrations. They stood still with chests heaving and eyes staring intently at each other with silly, crooked smiles.

"You little sneak." Chitoge poked his chest with a single finger causing the indigo haired teen to shrug.

"What? I was merely educating you on how to play."

"Really now? I guess you're a pretty good teacher because I think I won. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Pretty sure I got to the middle first."

"Up for a rematch then, _darling_?" She asked with a new piece already in hand and a coy smile etched on her face.

"If you insist, _honey_."

* * *

 **AN: Heeeey :D SO yes, a classic little pocky game. A bit cliche, i know but i couldnt help myself. Pocky games are always so daym cute hehe. Sorry its been taking a while to update :(( Dad's been hogging the laptop more often so yeah ahhaha. Let me know what you think pleaseeee. ByeBye and Till the next chapter :3**


	8. Kitkats and Candybars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nisekoi**

* * *

"You can leave now, you know." He could see the tears that formed in her eyes as she yawned. They were on the floor, thrifting through the mountainous pile of gifts that were all addressed to a certain birthday boy. She had offered ( forced him to let her stay and help, would be more accurate ) to lend a hand in sorting through all the weird, mostly useless things the Yakuza men had given to their beloved bocchan.

"Are you kicking me out?" Another yawn erupted from her lips as she said this before flashing him a sleepy smile.

"No, I meant it's really late and four eyes might blast bullets through me for keeping you here."

"Don't worry about it. He wouldn't shoot a man on his birthday." She rubbed her eyes, attempting to get rid of the sleep from her sockets.

"You're safe. For now, at least." Chitoge winked.

"How comforting."

She glanced at the clock that sat promptly on his desk. 10:30 pm.

"You want some tea?" Slowly getting up from her cross legged position on the floor, she made her way to the door with the fabric of her dress flowing with every tired step.

"Blac-"  
"I know, beansprout. I know." With one last smile, she was out the door. Raku chuckled, shaking his head at how she knew him so well. Given that they're been dating for almost 4 years now, it didn't seem so far fetched that she'd gotten so used to him.

His eyes were caught by a box that had a name scribbled on it in scratchy, messy hand writing that he so easily recognized

* * *

To: Raku Dearest

Here's a little something for your birthday. I highly suggest you share this with Chitoge-chan. Don't eat them all in one sitting though! Have fun and be safe!

Love,

Maiko :3

* * *

The suspicious note was taped on the poorly wrapped gift. Upon opening it, revealed itself to just be a plane box that contained white kitkats and unlabeled chocolate bars.

"Be safe?" Raku rolled his eyes. He didn't pay much heed to the seemingly ridiculous warning as he opened one and popped it in his mouth.

* * *

"Raku, is it ok if I sleep over? I don't really want to wa-"The room was dead silent. Chitoge slowly slid the door further open with her foot, a tray in hand. She carefully placed the pot of tea on his night stand, careful not to trip or step on any of the packages that littered the floor.

The pile of presents stood high in the middle of the room, almost blocking half of the other side of the bed. Walking around the monstrous stack, she noticed Raku with his back turned, facing the window.

"Darling?" She was met with watery, clouded indigo eyes boring into hers, accompanied with a drowsy smile. Her eyes grew wide at his sudden character change.

"Chitoge?" His voice was slurred and thick. He inched closer, a crumpled up wrapper in hand that she noticed almost immediately. She assumed whatever was in that wrapper was the cause of his current behavior.

"Darling, what do you have there?" He hummed, questioningly. It was as if she was talking to a kid that just got out of the dentist clinic, still neck deep in pain killers.

"Ohhhh, this?" He held it up shifting his weight to his other hand but not without almost toppling over.

The blonde quickly examined the wrapper.

Sake flavoured kit kat.

.

.

.

"Sake?!" She stared at the tipsy beansprout before asking.

"How many did you eat?" He pointed at the floor behind him that lay 2 identical wrappers and a third of a chocolate bar. Upon further examination, she discovered that the chocolate bar had been encasing an amber liquid that smelled strongly of sugar and whiskey.

She couldn't help but laugh.

"And you call me a light weight." She noticed the newly 19 year old had crawled closer to her, a drunken look of admiration still etched on his flushed red face.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, amused by how much the chocolate affected him. How much alcohol was in those things?

"M' beautiful gir'frien." The goofiest smile formed on his lips.

"Sappier when drunk. Noted." She was tempted to pull out her phone and have a little interview with the birthday boy but she figured he'd already experienced enough suffering to last him the month. From the surprise slideshow of all his baby pictures the yakuza proudly displayed and explained in immense detail to the huge pile of useless nonsense he still needed to sort through. The boy needed a rest.

"Di' I ever tell y' how beauuutiful y' are?" She laughed.

"You just did, Darling."

"Is true 'ough." He inched closer, the smell of sake and whiskey assaulting her. Indigo eyes were a shade or two darker with matching disheveled hair accompanying them.

"You smell horrible." She teased, a hand to his chest.

" Yo' smell like strawber's n gun powder." He nuzzled himself against neck, peppering her with sloppy, alcohol induced kisses. Chitoge laughed, more amused than anything. His hair tickled her and so did his lips as she let him assault her neck. It felt nice and sweet, though she might reek of alcohol and cologne now instead of strawberries and gunpowder.

He then suddenly scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed.

"What are you-!" She squeaked. The intoxicated man then lazily peeled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. This, of course triggered the blush on her face to spread like wildfire. She was starting to panic, not sure of what he'll do next. Raku flipped them over, him now underneath her weight. She could _feel_ the heat radiation off his flush red skin and the heaving of his chest beneath her.

" _Raku!"_

"Hmmm?" Raku hummed, arms wrapping themselves around her waist. He then proceeded to wedge himself in the crook of her neck, breathing her in like she was oxygen and he was suffocating. Like she was a huge teddy bear and he was a child who wants to go to sleep.

"Pffft-" She stifled a laugh after feeling his steady slow breaths across her neck. Here she was, heart caught in her throat beating like a madman for no reason. With one last kiss on the forehead, Chitoge found herself falling into a deep peaceful slumber.

The very next morning, Raku woke up with a pounding headache, a bottle of Gatorade on his night stand and a certain blonde heiress standing by with a fresh pot of black tea in hand.

* * *

 **AN: Another one so soon? I know, its weird. Reason behind this is that I'll be gone for a few days, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for so long :(( DID I MENTION I'm so super thankful for all the reviews and nice things you guys write? Thank you so so so much! Did not expect people to actually like this hahahaha. Anywho, I'll be posting another one very soon. Maybe, tomorrow or the day after. (PS: Things might get a little more mature but not so much. It won't reach the "somebody bathe me in holy water" level of mature. MOSTLY innuendos and implied shmex but not written shmex, ya get me?**

 **(maybe some shmexy fics in the future but most probably in a separate story)**

 **Love you guys! Till the next chapter :))**


	9. Toothbrush

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nisekoi or the song (which song, you might ask? Look at le title of the chapter. If you dont know it then I highly suggest you do coz its bomb.)**

* * *

7:34 am flashed on an analogue clock he had on his desk that stood tiny compared the ridiculous stack of thesis papers and a picture frame that housed a particular photo booth strip taken back from when he was high school. Correction, when _they_ were in high school.

One in particular was the largest and stood out the most amongst the smaller ones scattered around it.

His chin laid atop her head with his arms surrounding her small frame. He remembered how reluctant and weird he felt when they took this. Both their faces looked stiff and confused but despite how painfully awkward it looked, it was one of his favourite pictures of them. Maybe because it was taken the day he finally had fallen for the blonde demon. Or maybe the small pictures around it; the weird, incredibly stupid funny faces they made along with a few other wacky posed ones just reminded him of how much fun they had that day.

How beautiful she was when he first realized.

"Where am I and why is a perverted beansprout staring at me while I'm asleep?"

 _Speaking of beautiful._

Her hair was absolutely wild. Like a pink and blonde rat's nest. Cloudy blue eyes still drowsy and thick with sleep. So early in the morning yet a witty insult was still the first thing coming out of her pretty little morning breath ridden mouth.

"That's not what you were calling me last night when I-" Chitoge gets up, the sheets falling from her form to reveal her in nothing but her underwear and his shirt from last night that barely skimmed her mid-thighs.

"Leaving!" He pulls her back down to the bed, pinning her down. Her eyes travelled down his bare chest then quickly back up to his grinning face.

"Not even a good morning kiss?" Raku asked, slowly drawing closer to her.

"Not with morning breath I'm not."

"Like I care."

"I wasn't talking about me." She winks. He shrugs, unfazed.

"Then suffer." They laugh together while they exchanged innocent kisses that soon grew into something more passionate and something more on the lines of last night's events. Chitoge broke away, severing the deliciously heated contact effectively before it got too serious, much to the yakuza's dismay.

"Breakfast, please."

"Do you think about anything else other than food?"

"No, not really."

"Am I just a talking beansprout in your mind then?"

"Yes. A cute talking beansprout."

"Just cute?"

"You're an Adonis with pins! Now may I please have breakfast, darling?" Raku laughed, reluctantly getting up from their enticingly intimate position and off the bed to search for his slippers.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Love you!"

"Shut up." He chuckles, not bothering to ask her for his shirt back and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Upon reaching for his toothbrush, he notices a smaller, pink one beside it. Raku laughs and shakes his head. She was slowly moving into his little studio apartment ( Not really small, given that his old man splurged a bit to give him a pretty decent sized unit because he just had _**so**_ _many friends over all the time._ ) and to be honest, he didn't mind it one bit.

It started with a pair of ripped, soaking wet stockings and a rainy day then soon grew into a few shirts and gym shorts to a whole drawer of her cloths in his dresser. Now her toothbrush. What next, he thinks.

He smiled at the thought of her moving in with him. Safe to assume that it would be incredibly disastrous. If her previous bedroom was an indicator, then for sure there would be messy floors, probably a sock or two just hanging out in the open. Make up bags and other girly things taking up half the counter space of the sink (Not that she needed make up or all that other stuff, in his opinion.) Maybe even a few fights here and there, both serious and silly ones.

And if _this morning_ was an indicator…then all the other crazy complications and messes just seemed to fade into the background, leaving him with a sleeping Chitoge in his arms and a goofy smile on his face.

Quickly grabbing his toothbrush, he hurriedly brushed his teeth. He couldn't keep the goril- _princess_ waiting for her food, now could he?

* * *

"Here you are, your highness. Breakfast. It isn't cooked by 6 star chef in some fancy kitchen though. Thought I'd warn you." He said as he placed the plate of food in front of her before sitting down across from the hungry blonde. She had fixed her hair up into a messy bunch on top of her head secured by her infamous red ribbon.

"Please, darling. Do not act so modest. You're cooking is way better than the guys back home. Don't tell them that though, they might just jump off a bridge." She sat down, brushing back the hem of her (his) shirt like she would to a dress before sitting down. Raku bowed like one of her many devoted beehive disciples.

"Only for you, _oujo-sama_." He mocked.

"Stop, no. You sound like Claude." He made a face before exclaiming.

"Gross, he actually says stuff like that?" Chitoge rolled her eyes, lifting the chopsticks to her mouth before biting into the long awaited food her stomach has been longing for since she woke up. Her eyes went wide with satisfaction before closing them, savouring the incredible mouthful.

"My _**God**_ , marry me!" She said, eyes still lidded in content and cheeks still full. She almost didn't want to swallow it, since it tasted so unbelievably amazing. Almost.

"I'm glad you want to marry me for the right reasons."

"I was talking to the food." Chitoge then proceeded pepper small kisses on her food stacked chopsticks all while Raku stared at her, half laughing and half slightly jealous of that lucky piece of bacon that received her affection.

"Really? What does that plate have that I don't?"

"For starters, it's better at kissing." She looked at him, challenging him almost. He slowly got up and made his way towards her. Determination practically dripping from his grinning features.

"Oh I'll show you kissing.

"Please do." Raku leaned, painfully slow. Inches turning into centimetres to millimetres. Her lips puckered slightly, awaiting the familiar, fluttery warmth to erupt from her chest. A feeling she always experiences whenever they're lips meet. Something she thinks she will never get tired off.

A second passes.

Then two.

Then five.

 _What the hell._

The confused heiress cracks and eye open, only to see an annoyingly smug beansprout boy who seemed to be a _fucking_ meter away from her puckered up self. Chitoge felt her eyebrows start to furrow and soon found herself scowling at him.

"Hey!"

"Oh, kiss your fiancé." He retorted, teasing her further.

A few pieces of toast, tiny grains of rice and an joking insult about her manners being thrown at each other soon stemmed into a full on food fight that _then_ resulted to the two, now situated on the floor, food both in and on their cloths and faces and hair, engaging in sweet, silly intimacy.

He could get used to mornings like this.

* * *

 **AN: Raku got reaaal sweet on this one, wouldn't you agree? Hehehe. So, Im baaaaack and I missed writing, wow. Didn't think I was gonna survive the week without my laptop. Anywhooo, I have 2 more fics ready and in need of polishing, soon to come so do wait for those in the near future, thenku. OH I FORGOT, this whole this was inspired by the song TOOTHBRUSH by DNCE. 'Mazing song, 'mazing band, 'mazing Joe, 'mazing fic? I dunno hahaha. Did i get the song through? or was it just a vague little idea in the background of the plot? Review if you wanna, suggestions are very much welcome and I do hope you enjoyed this. Till the next one! :))**


	10. Height Difference

**An: I dont own Nisekoi**

Chitoge noticed something different about Raku. At first she struggled to figure out what but recently it has been blatantly shoved in her face that, indeed, her beansprout sprouted a couple of centimeters. And by centimeters, she means a whole damn foot.

And too be quite honest, she doesn't really know how to feel about it.

Now, before she could have easily reached out and ruffle his hair playfully right after a joke or something but _now?_ She struggles on her tip toes just to touch his glorious indigo mop of hair. Don't get her wrong, she secretly melts inside as she sees him become an adult man. She inwardly squeals like an idiot when he ties his hair into the smallest of ponytails because it just shows more of his face. She painfully smacks herself when she's alone whenever she sees him lift his arms just a bit to raise his shirt up, giving her an incredibly teasing view of his abdomen which intern absolutely _kills her._

Point is, she's putty. Soft, melty putty his hands and he doesn't seem to notice it. Thank GOD for that.

But recently she realizes that all that unrecognized beauty seems to grow centimetre by centimeter taller. And recently she realizes that _he_ realizes this as well.

Then of course, being the annoying tease that he is, he decides to use this to his advantage.

* * *

"I swear Ichijou, if you don't give me back my damn diary I will-"

"Now, Now Chitoge. I just want to know what you think about me." The smirk on his lips couldn't get any bigger as he held her diary up high with one hand and another trying to block her advances.

"I'll tell you _exactly_ what I think if you with my foot buried deep in your-"  
"Language, honey. Language." Chitoge did everything she could. She stood on the very tips of her toes, she jumped and poked and punched but still no avail. He was simply too damn tall.

Her face turned pale as he flipped the book open. Color, or atleast what's left of it, drained her face even more as he started to read the pages out loud.

"Ichijou Raku, where do I begin? At first I thought of him as this annoying little weakling of a beansprou – Ok right off the bat. I mean, Did you _see_ me dodge tsugumi's bullets? You call that weak?"

"Give it!" He continued.

"But as time passed, more specifically, the beach incident last summer I realized that he was more than just some guy I was forced into a relationship with. I realized this because when I saw Kosaki and him up on that rock and then after that, when I asked if we would ever make it as a real couple and how he said no, I honestly was heartbroken and I probably made that clear during the festival- Look, I was an idiot when I told you that stuff at the beach and I'm really sorry but hey, look at us now!"

"I will _bury you_ _ **.**_ "

"Moving on."

"Unbelievab-"

"But then he asked for my help with the play and after agreeing, played the lead roles of one of the most well-known romantic plays (romantic tragedy but you get me.) I, somehow fell down that rabbit hole I never thought I would fall in. I fell in love with this beansprout and to say my feelings for him grew ridiculously stronger afterwards was an understatement- Awww, honey!"

"Fuck you!"

"Maybe later" Raku throws her a suggestive wink that soon followed a very annoyed groan from the furious blonde.

" So he's not the most exciting event on the itinerary- Hey!- or atleast at first but he's…He's incredible. He's amazingly kind, a beast in the kitchen, He's smart, He isn't afraid to fight back which I really love. He's my best friend too. He literally reads me like an open book, I swear. He could be the most romantic cheeseball in the whole world if he wants to. He makes me feel ridiculously safe not to mention extremely loved, He's understanding as hell and his reflexes are pretty excellent. He beat Tsugumi in a one on one around the school unarmed! How is that not insane? - Oh, I guess I was too soon then?"

"Read another line and I promise y-"

" Also Did I mention that he's incredible kisser? Amongst other things…Point is he's fucking amazing and I might just go into permanent hiding if he sees this because another beautiful trait of his is that he is a savage when he teases me with things. Boy knows where, when and how to push my button so right it's honestly freaky but somewhat ridiculously attractive. Or maybe that's just him in gen-"

Finally! She managed to knock the book out of his fingers but the force of her actions soon lead to them on the floor with her atop the indigo haired beansprout.

"HA! Take that Asshole!"  
"Totally worth it, to be honest" A goofy smile present on his lips as he said this.

"…"

"Love you, sweetie."

"Shut the hell up."

* * *

 **AN: OK SO HAI. Its been a long ass while since Ive updated and I am so so so sorry about that. Ive been preparing for moving into a new place because ill be changing schools and its gonna be my very first time living away from my parents and home and i needed to get things in order and ashjgadjasaldk. BUT ENOUGH OF ALL THAT. The manga's been driving me absolutely insane and I'm sure you guys feel the same way andddd yeah. OH and I might be making a new story separate from this. Its most probably gonna be a spin off of the amnesia bit in one of the chapters except for a few other things. Im so sorry that this one was a bit rushed and that i was gone for so long :((( Till the next one ! :)**

 **ALSO I FORGOT TO MENTION**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing and saying such awesome things. I look like an idiot after reading the reviews on this thing sometimes because the whole day i just keep smiling and shit and people get concerned because i look like a blushing psychopath but asjdakh thank youuuuuu :))**


	11. Sick

**An: Dont own Nisekoi...or HTTYD**

"What are you _doing here?_ " When a very sick Chitoge heard her bedroom door being opened, she fully expected Claude or her Father to come in with a bottle of medicine, food and a gallon of water. What she didn't expect was her purple haired beansprout holding a tray of everything she stated previously and his overstuffed backpack precariously hanging off his shoulder.

"You're sick." He said so as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Placing the tray on the floor next to him, he sat at the edge of her bed to unpack the various things he had shoved in his bag the moment he got news of her state.

"And?!"

"Has the fever gotten to your head already? Boyfriends take care of their girlfriends when they're sick, you know."

"I get that." By the time he was done unpacking the array of items, namely a bunch of snacks, clothes and his laptop, she had managed to sit herself up against the headboard of her bed. Quite difficultly, she might add due to her body aching like she had just fallen from a 3 story building the day before.

"What I don't get is the fact that you're, oh I don't know- _Not in school_? You _do_ realize it's a Friday right?" She said, coughing between the words. God her head was already spinning and it wasn't even 12 yet.

"Oh, I know. What I also know is that one measly absence won't kill me. Besides, I'm partially responsible for you getting sick anyways." He recalled they're most recent date. They had planned to go to the bookstore to buy the latest issue of a manga she had managed to get him hooked on then go and hangout at the park and read it while eating ice cream when the sky decided to just say screw it and rain on their little parade. Literally.

He would have gladly given up his hoodie for her if he hadn't left it at home. Once they had found a spot to take cover, specifically the small playhouse under the slide, she was already sniffling and sneezing. Not to mention completely drenched. They waited a good 30 minutes before the rain subsided and they immediately walked home, unsurprisingly calling it a day.

"How were you supposed to know it was gonna rain? It was such a nice day at first. You couldn't-"She sneezed into a tissue before continuing. "- have possibly known." Raku couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's why I said partially. You were the one who wanted to go and buy the latest issue of Ejji ni rēsu."

"Hey, we both wanted it. You were even pissed about the annoying cliff hanger!" Exclaiming with a finger accusingly pointing at him. Grabbing her hand, he laughed and set it aside while not completely letting go.

"Yeah, yeah. Now stay still." Brushing away her bangs, he gently presses his forehead against hers to get a feel for her temperature. She was warmer than normal, which wasn't surprising. He leaned back to grab a cold patch for her and placed it on her head.

"You really should be at school right now." Her voice was weaker than before. It lacked the persistence that it used to have, replacing it with an exhausted, almost guilty tone. Raku sighed and smiled before crawling up to sit next to her, dragging along a bag of her favorite chips and his laptop.

"I have more important things to do." Nudging her shoulder, he opened his laptop that brightly displayed the both of them along with they're friends at one of town's festivals as his wallpaper.

"You sleepy?"

"No. Why?" He proceeded to click around the screen, opening up folders and files that ultimately lead to one labelled 'Date Movies' that was split into 4 particular categories.

"Animated, Mystery, Marvel and Romcoms?" If she could laugh without hurting herself, she would have by now. Instead she let out a raspy sigh/ chuckle that sounded like a dying frog.

"Just pick one." She simply smiled and excitedly pointed at a folder before burying herself deeper inside the blanket burrito she encased herself in. With an amused laugh, the young yakuza prince tapped a few times on the track pad before busting open a bag of chips and placing it in between him and his snuggled up girlfriend.

"This is Berk…" As the narration started, He glanced at Chitoge who was nose deep in her blanket fortress with an excited gleam in her eyes before sighing. He didn't really like that she openly gawked at the handsome main antagonist whenever he was on screen but at least this might take her mind off of her fever.

* * *

"But we...we have...Our Dragon!" Was the last thing they heard before the screen wiped black, a trail of names crawling up the screen appeared soon after. Though technically, He shouldn't really say 'They' seeing as his dear gorilla had fallen asleep after the first 30 minutes. Still, he didn't have the heart to stop midway, fearing that she might wake up and whine about starting up the movie again. It was her favorite after all.

Setting his laptop down, he gently laid her down from her sitting position and carefully unraveling her from her cocoon. Once again, he leaned in and checked her temperature.

"A little better." Ever so slightly Raku tried to leave her bed as slowly as possible, trying not to suddenly shift the weight of the bed that might wake her but stopped when he catches her shivering. Quietly, he gets under the covers and cradles her. His hand snaking around her shoulder while the other around her waist. He could feel the heat from her body radiating off her skin yet he paid no mind to it. He just needs her to stop feeling cold.

The sick blonde, sensing a warm presence instantly finds herself snuggling closer to the giant teddy bear that made her feel less cold. Blonde/ pink tassels tickled his nose as she insistently hugged him closer, burying herself in his chest and inhaling the smell of detergent, cologne and home.

With a small peck placed on her still lips, Raku let himself drift to sleep along with her.

Chitoge had woken and was strangely unable to move. With a groan, she let her eyes adjust to their surroundings, patiently waiting for the blurry purple blob in front of her to take shape. She soon realized that the one holding her hostage was her beansprout who had fallen asleep, probably trying to keep her warm. With a small smile, he graciously pecked his cheek as lightly as she could but soon felt him stir.

"Hi." She greeted, still in his arms. He let out a yawn/chuckle before greeting back.

"Hey."

"I slept through the whole movie, didn't i?"

"Not the whole movie. Just ¾ths of it." A soft blush of embarrassment spread across her face.

"Sorry." She shyly mumbled into his shirt but was replied with a kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it, gorilla." After a while, a grumble resonated from within the sheets. A grumble Raku was far too familiar with.

"Glad to see you still have an appetite." The soft blush then morphed into just a solid wave of red across her face.

"Shut up." She was far too weak to actually hurt him but that didn't stop her from pounding at his chest in annoyance.

* * *

 **AN: Heeeey :D Sorry it took a bit long. I'm really balls deep into this writer's block. Everytime i think of an idea, i write it down and when i get back to it later, i realize that its actually completely stupid. I do want to continue this thing, atleast till the damn manga actually reaches a conclusion ( instead of all these frustrating cliffhangers that keep me from sleeping because _dammit how have they not bumped into each other yet? how BIG IS THIS AREA THAT THEY ARE IN?_ *Breathes deeply Sooooo yup. I really hoped you enjoyed this and I hope it gets helps you not tear your hair out because the manga is reaaaallly stretching this story out. None the less, we love this battlefield of a fandom and yusyus. Till the next one ( maybe?)**


End file.
